The Newer New Directions: Wheels and The Quarterback
by JC Robinson
Summary: Its 20 years in the future after the original New Directions graduated. The glee club has slipped to the bottom and is even more of an underdog than the mathletes after Mr. Schue quits. Artie Abrams offers for the job to keep the titanic ship a float with help from Finn Hudson, the english teacher. They notice that they're not the only people that moved back to Lima with their kids
1. SYOC Form

UPDATED! A/N: This is my very first SYOC. Its 20 years in the future after the original New Directions graduated. The glee club has slipped to the bottom and is even more of an underdog than the mathletes after Mr. Schue quits. Artie Abrams offers for the job to keep the titanic ship a float with help from Finn Hudson, the english teacher. They notice that they're not the only people that moved back to Lima with their kids

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson: 1 kid

Mercedes and Sam Evans: 1 kid

Finn and Rachel Hudson: 1 kid

Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce: 1 kid.

Rory and Sugar Flanagan: 1 kid

Puck and Lauren Puckerman: 1 kid

Jake and Bree Puckerman: 2 kids

Sebastian and David Karofsky-Smythe: 1 kid

Artie and Kitty Abrams: 1 kid

Tina and Mike Chang: 1 kids

Quinn and Joseph Hart: 1 kid

Rules: -they have to be between age 15-18 (freshman to seniors)

-make them interesting

-don't make them perfect cause no one is perfect

Form for you to fill out:

Full Name:

Nickname:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Gender:

Child Of:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (please be descriptive as possible):

Appearance (please be descriptive as possible):

Clothing Style:

Relationship with parents:

Life history:

Flaws (the more flaws the more I can write about the character):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Who they would be friends with:

Who would they be in a relationship with:

Who they would be enemy's with:

Clubs/Teams:

Vocal Range:

Idol:

Audition song:

Who do they sound like, sing wise:

Celebrity-look-a-like:

Anything else: That's it! :) just Private Message me your form. Please submit! :D


	2. Prolouge: Artie's POV

**prolouge:**

**Artie's POV**

"Come on you two, you're going to be late and I did not just pay 40 dollars out of my bow tie money for nothing!" my son Max calls out from the kitchen.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I call back in the bathroom and roll into the kitchen, be shakes his head when he sees me.

"What?" I ask looking at my outfit,

"your orange bow tie clashes really bad with your bright yellow tuxedo, here try a baby blue one," he says and hands me a light blue bow tie out of his pocket.

He has a thing for bow ties, I swear he has a million bow ties in every single color you could image in his room. As I fasten my bow tie I see in the corner of my eyes I see the most beautiful woman in the world, my wife Kitty. We dated in high school then during the end of my Senior year me and the New Direction sang to her "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes then I proposed to her. After high school we moved to LA, I went after my dream of being a director in the movie business and Kitty became model for Aeropostale but soon couldn't able to be anymore due to her pregnancy with Maximillion. We moved to Lima this summer cause we wanted Max to see what our home town was like to live in.

"You.. Look so beautiful," I breathe, she smiles radiantly and kisses me on the cheek,

"you look handsome," she tells me and we kiss.

"Okay you two break it up, that reservation isn't going to available soon," we hear Max say,

I look at him "you fine staying by yourself?" I ask,

he smiles and says "Oh course! I'll give the dog some food, let the cat in, change the guinea pig's bedding, unpack some more stuff then probably watch a couple of disney movies then pass out on the couch."

As we walk out the door Kitty tells him jokingly "you better not bring any guys over here tonight okay,"

he smiles at the joke "aww darn! No I haven't made any friends here yet," he plays along.

"You will, I promise, you'll love McKinley," I tell him happily and Kitty nods encouragingly then we walk out the door.

Yes my son is gay but I honestly don't care, I mean that's who he is, I'm not a homophobe, I've never been one and never will be. It's our 18 year anniversary so that's why Max personally paid for our dinner to go to the best Italian place in town, Breadstix. When I first heard it was still open I was very shocked cause that was the best place ever when I was in high school.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed much," Kitty exclaims when we pull up, she helps me into my wheel chair.

"Maybe we'll see some people we know," I say with a smile, once we get seated I loo at the menu, our waiter comes over and say

"Hello I'm Will and I will be your server today, now what would you like to drink to night?" I know that voice from somewhere.

I look up at him, is that really him "Mr. Schuester?" I ask, he looks at me and nods

"yes that's me," he says.

"I'm Artie Abrams, I used to be in the glee club you taught," I say I point at Kitty

"Kitty? Artie? Is that really you?" He asks with a smile. We smile at him and nod our heads, he gives us both hugs and he ask us a million questions and we do the same. He and Emma got a house together, they now have a baby that they adopted.

"Wait why do you work here, aren't you suppose to be directing the glee club?" Kitty asks,

he sighs and says "I got fired 3 years ago," me and Kitty gasp.

"Why," I say remembering all the times he said he would never stop teaching them.

"The Figgins fired me right after we lost regionals for the 5th time, now there's a new principal this year," he says, we look at him with shock,

"What happened to Figgins?" I ask remembering the old principal the school

"He passed away a few months ago... do you remember Sugar Motta?" He asks.

Sugar Motta the daughter of Al Motta (he's a rich dude that makes pianos) she had self diagnosed Aspburgars which caused her say her mind about everything and she could not sing worth a flip

"yeah? The one that had Aspburgars?" Kitty asks. Mr. Schue nods

"after Figgins died her dad paid the school board a lot of money to make her the principal, the glee club is at the bottom again but worse," I open my mouth in shock to what I'm hearing, Sugar Motta is the principal! Are they for real!

Then I ask him the question that's been in my mind ever since he said he quit

"who's teaching the glee club?" He looks at me and sighs. "Nobody, it's shut down until some courageous person claims it," he says, someone calls his name and he says with a smiles "my boss is about to be mad, see you around and welcome back to Lima," and walks off.

"I can't believe it, Sugar Motta as principal..." Kitty's voice fades off as I go into deep thought then a light bulb moment happens. I have to take the job to teach the glee club.

**:D sorry for taking really long. review please.. and. sorry that its short :)**


	3. Offical Cast List

**Thank you all for your OC's I loved them all actually! So I've decided if your not on this list that means your character will introduced later on in my story.** **well without further ado here is the official cast list:**

Madison Jane Hummel-Anderson/14/Fish/Kurt and Blaine/MarchingbandGLEEK XD

Michael Cory Evans (Cory)/16/Sophomore/Mercedes and Sam Evans/A-LionGleek

Bailey Maria Hudson/16/Sophomore/Finn and Rachel Hudson/ IloveheartlandX

Matthew Tubbington Lopez-Pierce/17/Junior/Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce/LaceytheLiar

Cindy Marie Flanagan (Scott)/15/Fish/Sugar and Rory Flanagan/NothingToDoWith

Cassie Rosemarie Puckeman/16/Junior/Lauren and Noah Puckerman/HappilyEnding

Leanne Sheila Puckerman/16/Fish/Bree and Jake Puckerman/AmandaTheLittleStar

Charlotte Palmer (Charlie)/17/Junior/Bree and Jake Puckerman/GleekPJOFreak

Brendan Carson Karofsky-Smythe/15/Sophomore/David and Sebastian Karofsky-Smythe/Blondie45

Maximillion Arthur Abrams/15/Fish/Artie and Kitty Abrams/danny1993

Lucas Percival Chang/16/Junior/Tina and Mike Chang/Hell Devil

Lea Judith Hart/16/Sophomore/Quinn and Joe Hart/A-LionGleek

Original Characters:

Juilette Suzanne Heart/16/Sophomore/Daniel Heart/Joan the demigod wizard

Alexander Wilson/17/Junior/Reitzel-chan

Levi Baylor Van Dyne/15/Sophomore/Doug and Lesley Van Dyne/Blondie45

Machaela (Kayla) Brighten/16/Sophmore/Donna and Harry Brighten/Myself


	4. Pilot Part 1

**hello :) hope you enjoy Intros Part 1**

**INTROS PART 1: **

{Charlie Puckerman}

"No! I don't want to be a stupid Cheerio this year mom! Just because Leanne is one doesn't mean I have to!" I yell at my mom.

She's trying to convince me to join the McKinley high cheer leading squad called 'The Cheerios' which I think is a stupid name for a cheer leading squad.

"Why not? You'll make new friends-"

"Yeah that are two faced, back-stabbing hoes, my favorite!" I yell sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"They're going to change Leanne you know that right? She's going to be one of those bitches throwing slushies into people's faces!" I yell at her then storm out of the house before she can protest.

Oh in case you were wondering, Leanne is my little sister that's about to be changed by the time she walks threw those doors. I grab my skateboard and take off down the street to my school, William McKinley High. All of a sudden this goth dude decides to get in my way and I crash into him,

"what the hell Dracula!" I exclaim as I get up,

he mumbles "Sorry."

I notice the title of the book he's holding 'The Various Ways of Torture', dude that's so rad,

"do you know the Chinese Water Torture?" I ask him. He looks down at his book

"Why of course, its one of my favorites also I like the quartering with the horses," he says, he has a thick England accent, awesome!

"Say what's your name torture dude?" I ask him.

"Lex. Yours?" he asks

"that's a pretty sick name, almost like my friend name Spike, I'm Charlie," I tell him extending my ahnd for a fist bump, I hate handshakes.

He bumps it and I pick up my skateboard then walk away,

he follows me and asks me "so do you go to McKinley?" I roll my eyes, what a dumb question to ask.

"No I'm just walking around with a backpack and an ID on." I say sarcastically,

"So yes? I'm a foreign exchange student from-"

"Let me guess, England," I mock his accent,

"Yes," he says quietly.

As we make it to the lawn of the school I turn around and tell him with one of my evil smiles

"Welcome to hell."

I go over to hang out with my friends I haven't seen in all summer, Spike, Zimbo, and Dexter,

"Hey look who it is, its lesbro, hey whos the goth freak you've got behind you he looks sick?" Spike asks me, I turn around and pull Lex over.

"This is my new friend Lex," I tell them,

Lex nods "Hello," he says quietly.

"Dude check out his accent," Zimbo says.

"Spot of tea," Spike mocks, I punch him real hard in the arm and he winces, Dexter points at me and him

"Are you two like a thing?" He asks.

"Nope. Im still loving Vagina," I tell them,

I look at Lex who looks at me confused

"yes I am a Lesbian. Proud of it too!" I exclaim.

The bell rings and we walk inside,

"See you around Dark Vader," I tell him and run off to my first period, chemistry, my personal favorite.

* * *

{Lex Wilson}

"Hey goth freak go back to where you came from," I hear people yell at me,

I ignore them looking at the ground, today's been a rough day so far, I carry my books in my hands only to get them knocked to the ground by some Neanderthal.

"Hey Dracula have you ever heard of a slushy facial?" I hear someone ask,

Why do everyone keep calling me that! Then I feel something freezing cold hot my face. It burns my eyes like crazy, I cant help but sprint to the nearest bathroom not caring stares at me. I run in to some guy but I cant tell what he looks like from the pain, I race over to the sink and wash my face off.

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask me from behind,

I wipe my face with a dry paper towel and turn around to see a guy standing behind me. He has shaggy blonde hair with brown eyes, he wears a bright yellow bow tie with a brown vest on.

"What do you want?" I mutter, he's probably a freshman by the looks of him,

He shakes his head and says "I just asked if you were okay. I was just hanging these signs up for the Glee club, then I saw you,"

I look at the sign on the wall that says:

"**NEW DIRECTION SIGN UP SHEET. JOIN NOW! BECOME A STAR!" **

the last part compels me, _become a star_? I honestly want that more than anything right now. I look at him and he smiles noticing that I looked at the sheet,

"just to let you know I'm Maximillion Abrams but you can call me Max, my dad is the teach of the club also." He says,

"That's cool, I'm Lex Wilson," I tell him and we shake hands.

we stand there in awkward silence until he pops off with "This one time in the 6th grade I masturbated in class under a desk,"

his whole face turns redder than a tomato and I cant help but laugh.

"I think we all boys have done that in our lives," I tell him.

I look at then audition sheets then back at Max,

"Say when are the auditions exactly?" I ask, he beams with joy.

"Well after school tomorrow at 3:30 also I have to ask, what part of England are you from?" He asks,

Thats what Ive been asked all day,

"London," I tell him as the bell rings,

"Well I guess that's our cue to go, hopefully Ill see you tomorrow at auditions, nice meeting you Lex," Max tells me and walks out the door.

I grab a pencil out of my pocket and go over to the sign up sheet,

'Alexander Wilson' I write down

And I walk out of the bathroom feeling good about myself for once.

* * *

{Scott Flanagan}

I've been trying to not stand out at this school all day but so far it hasn't been working, I hate me stupid accent, I just moved here from Ireland about a year ago. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I pick it up, it's from my mom, Sugar Flanagan,

'_come to my office please_' it reads

I roll my eyes, this is the third time today she's called me in to talk to me. I walk into the principal's office, did I mention that she was the principal? I sit down

she gives me a smile and says "Hi honey,"

"Hi mom," I tell her, I feel the tension in the air, it's been there ever since I told her I was really a guy inside a girl's body.

"okay since you don't have any friends so far, they are making a Glee club called 'The New Directions', well there not making it from scratch but it was shut down for months and now its back up," she says

My mom says she has self diagnosed Aspergers which causes her to say a lot of stuff off her mind, which causes big fights around the house. I did have a twin but she was a still birth, which is sad cause I get lonely around the house at times.

"I kind of like being alone, I feel safe. Besides I cant sing worth a flip, even you said so yourself," I tell her.

"But boy can you dance, that's something so you have an audition act, your dancing," she tells me and I smile,

that _is _something I'm good at and also it gets me out of my mind when I'm doing it, I've been in dance now for over 7 years.

I sorta do want to make some friends here so I wont eat lunch alone and maybe they could stand up for me when people pick on me. I can never stand up for myself. I smile big considering this, friends, I could have real friends by the end of the school year.

I look at her and say "okay, what time are the auditions?" I ask and she smiles at me wide,

she reaches across her desks and hugs me, "Oh your going to love it Cindy," she tells me, I wince at my real name, oh how I hate it with a fiery passion.

"I mean Scott," she corrects and looks at me "you know I was in that exact Glee club. That's how me and your dad met," she tells me, changing the subject. My dad's name is Rory Flanagan, he's a famous singer that is now on world tour so we haven't seen him in awhile.

"so where is the sign up sheet?" I ask her, she smiles at me

"I already signed you up," she says happily, I freeze, crap. She put my real name on there I bet, I give her a fake smile, yay! "Auditions are tomorrow after school at 3:30," she adds

"Okay well I have to go to class, thanks mom really," I tell her and walk out without even telling her I love you.

I have to change that name, before some Cheerio or Football player sees it, I feel a flood of horror as I see five Cheerios laughing at something on the club bulletin board. They all look at me when I approach them,

"see I told you that boy had a feminine appearance to him," a girl who appears to be the leader says, she's dark skinned with a ponytail on. My eyes fill up with tear of humiliation.

"What's the matter _Cindy_, guys are suppose to cry," she say with a cruel smirk,

A blonde girl that's beside her tells her "Leanne cut it out."

"No, The Cheerios have slacked off way too much, being nice and stuff, look where it's gotten us, nowhere! it's time for us to claim back _our_ prize which is being on top! so that means we have the power to control other stupid losers," she say and all the girls agree except for the girl.

"you are such a little Sue Sylvester," the girl tells Leanne and storms off, Leanne rolls her eyes and looks at me.

"well see you around _Transgender_, oh and by the way that shirt makes you look like your pregnant," she says and walks away with the rest of the Cheerios.

I look down at my polo shirt, "you know that's not true right," I hear a voice say, I look up and see a girl with red hair and honey golden eyes.

I take a pencil out of my bag and scratch out the name 'Cindy' and write under it 'Scott'.

Then she writes down her name 'Juliette' what a beautiful name,

"did your parents name you after Shakespeare's Juliette?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and says quietly "no, the got it my name after a famous movie star," obviously I said something wrong cause she walks away quickly.

_See you at auditions tomorrow_, I think and shake my head then walk to my next class, English, uck!

* * *

{Levi Van Dyne}

In my hand I hold a Big Quench cherry flavored slushy, it's one of my favorite about high school, I don't drink it, I just throw it in people's faces and watch them cry. This year I made quarterback so I'm basically on top which means I can do anything I want to.

"So who are you going to throw it at?" my best pal Brendan asks,

I shrug "I don't know but I'll know when I see him or her," I tell him

I see a freshman girl with black hair and glasses signing up for that gay singing group 'The New Directions' bingo. She notices me and I give her an evil smile then WHAM! The slushy lands on her face perfectly,

"Welcome to McKinley nerd!" I yell at her.

"You dirty little faggot!" I hear her yell behind me, I laugh and look at Brendan who seems to be displeased,

"what's wrong with you now?" I ask,

he sigh and says "just because we're on top doesn't mean we have to be bullies to other people," I throw my empty cup away in the trash.

"yeah it does, we have all the power!" I exclaim, he shakes his head

"what if I joined that group would you beat me up?" he asks, I think about it for a moment,

"you would never join it," I tell him.

"Yeah but I'm just saying what if I did, would it really kill you not to throw a slushy into my face if I joined?" he asks,

"yes it would," I say imagining Brendan singing a Justin Bieber song.

"besides I kinda want to join," he mumbles, I look at him with shock,

"are you serious, that is basically social suicide, might as well quit the football team it's self," I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"I just want to prove a point," he says,

"which is?" I ask.

"That different people on the social poll can join something together and unite in something," he says, is he fucking serious? then the bell rings.

"Okay well good luck with that," I tell him as he walks into his class,

he says "will do," and I roll my eyes.

In advanced world history we talk about a touchy subject for me, the war in Afghanistan. My dad in an explosion from there last year, me and him were very close. I only have one brother, Luke but he wanted to follow in my father's foot steps and go in to the army so we only get to see him on Christmas. I keep on throwing pieces of paper at a chick with ginger hair that sits in front of me.

She turns around and says "will you please stop it,"

"I don't know, how many souls have you taken today?" I ask her, joking around.

She rolls her eyes and turns back around in her seat, "I know your smiling, you cant deny it," I flirt with her.

"Is there something wrong over there Mr. Van Dyne?" Mrs. Cross asks me,

I smile at her and say "No mam."

I look around the room to see attractive dude with blonde hair. I honestly don't know what I am well I do but I just don't want to admit it to myself, I'm gay but I date girls to cover up the fact.

After class I go over to the class bulletin board to see if Brendan really signed up for that stupid club, sure enough his name is listed in ink 'Brendan Karofsky-Smythe'. His dads are gay but I don't mind, I'm not a homophobe cause I am a homo myself. I think to myself, _hey I am a pretty good singer and I love to sing in the shower_. Half of my brain tells me to sign up and join but the other part tells me to steer clear away from it. I decide to listen to the one that says stay away, the last thing I want is someone throwing slushies into _my_ face.

* * *

**YAY! END OF PART 1! I PROBABLY WONT POST THE OTHERS UNTIL NEXT WEEK CAUSE IM GOING OUT OF TOWN FOR CHRISTMAS BREAK. I HOPE I DID THE CHARACTERS CORRECTLY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ALSO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND. THANK YOU AND HAPPY HOLID****AYS! :D **


	5. Pilot Part 2

{Max Abrams}

* * *

"Hey dad guess what?" I ask my dad on the phone while walking down the hall, suddenly my phone is knocked out of my hands and I'm against the lockers. I look up to see who it was, a darker skinned dude that has his hair in braids.

"Welcome to McKinley Twinkle Toes!" I hear hear him yell, I fix my hair and pick up my phone. I put the phone to my ear and hear the dial tone, I sigh and hang up, I walk to my dad's office.

"Hey Maxxi how's your first day of school been so far?" My dad, Artie asks me when I plop down in the chair.

I give him a fake a smile, "uhh.. It's been pretty cool, about the sign up sheets, I only have two more left, I tried to tell you on the phone but I accidentally dropped it that's why it hung up," I lie, I really don't want him to get involved in my school life.

He's the new Glee club director for the school if I haven't told you yet.

"Oh yes. That's great! Now put one up in the guys locker room then the other on the door in the main office," he says, I nod my head.

I will do anything to get this club running, even if it takes getting out of the guys locker room with a black eye. I've heard all about New Directions cause of my parents, they said that it was a place where you can express yourself.

"Got it, can't wait for tomorrow," tell him as I get up, he rolls out from under his desk and we fist bump. "Your going to love Glee club," he tells me and I walk out of his office, while I walk I look at the people around me, this school is so cliché.

As you may have heard I'm Max Abrams and this is my first day at McKinley, so far I'm disliking it. I moved to Lima a couple months ago, I'm still trying to get used to a small town, I lived in LA for mostly all of my life. I went to NLA ISD (North Los Angeles) which is huge huge huge School District in LA. I was currently in a relationship with guy, who is - was - my best friend, Kenneth Costanza, KC as people called him. When I had to move we both did the mature thing a broke it off since long distance relationships are hard to keep up with.

What's hard is he was my first relationship that really counted, I dated this one girl Tessa Hall before KC but she just wanted one thing out of me, sex. I wouldn't give it to her so she dumped me and I look for comfort from KC but then it turned to us kissing, that's when I realized I was gay.

As I walk into the locker room I feel very uncomfortable even though there's no one in here or at least I think. I cautiously walk around the room to see where I should hang a sign up at then I see an office. I peer into it to see if someone is in there,

"You looking for something?" I hear a voice behind me ask.

I jump up and turn around to see a woman in her middle twenties with brown hair that's put up in a bun, she has a little bit of a manly figure to her that makes me a little intimidated of her.

"Uh um I uh..." I trail off showing her the sign up sheet, she walks over to me and reads the paper. "Glee club?" She says with a short laugh, I nod my head and give her a small smile,

"Wow isn't that like at the bottom of the totem pole," She says and finally smiles back,

"Not for long. I-I was wondering if I could hang a sign in the locker room, my dad's name is Artie Abrams, he's the director of the club," I tell her, she thinks for a second which makes me feel more uncomfortable.

"Hmmm I don't know about that see my Football player shaved another guy's eye brows off just because he watches Twilight," she says.

"But you can ask them yourselves, they're just came in from running around the track 18 times cause they put a thumb tack in my seat," she rubs her hip.

All of a sudden a swarm of Jocks come in and I can't help but hide behind the lady,

"Hey Guys and Charlie!" She yells. I look at the girl she's talking about, she's dark skinned with bushy straight hair, she looks as fierce as all the other guys in there.

"Someone here wants to talk to you!" She yells and I can't help but feel my heart trying to crawl out of my chest.

When they all get seated in front of me I step two steps in front of me.

"Hey look it's the long lost Disney Princess," someone in the room says,

"I don't want to hear it from you Van Dyne! Now listen to what... What is your name blondey?" She asks me.

"Max Abrams," I say quietly looking at the people in the room,

"Listen to what Max Abrams has to say!" She yells and steps back to let me have the floor.

It takes me two awkward seconds to finally start talking,

"Hi, I'm Max Abrams and I would like to talk to you about Glee club," I say looking at each and everyone one of the Jocks.

"You mean the gay club?" I hear a snarky remark say, I turn to see who it is, it was the guy with the braids that pushed me against the locker.

"Knock it off Evans!" The coach says sharply and nods her head to tell me to continue my speech. I ignore his comment

"well my dad is the director, you may have seen him-"

"Is he the guy in the wheelchair?" A guy with brown hair that's swept to the side asks, I nod.

"Now what I'm trying to say is.. We need people to join.. If you can sing we want you," I say then the girl named Charlie raises her hand.

"I know how to sing," she says and she walks up to the front boldly,

"Uh okay show me what what you can do," I say uneasily.

She takes a exaggerated deep breath in and starts singing really horribly, I'm the laughing stock, great.

"Puckerman sit down!" The coach yells after everyone but me has a good laugh,

"Yes coach Beiste." She says and walks back to her seat, I lift up the sign up sheet so everyone can see

"umm I'm going to hang up a sign up sheet in case you want to join." I say quietly and pin it up on the wall so they can sign up which I doubt they will because of there stupid reputation.

"Dismissed!" Coach Beiste yells and they all clear out, I look at the coach and she gives me a smile. "Don't worry, people will join," she says and pats me on the back as I walk out of the locker room, my goodness that was so humiliating!

* * *

{Cassie Puckerman}

* * *

"Oh hell to the no!" I yell as my friend Lucas Chang gets a grape flavored slushy thrown into his face by no other than the Cheerios and we thought they were finally being nice. I tell him to go to the bathroom and I chase after them, I get in front of them so they have to stop.

"Excuse me," a girl that's dark skinned says her voice full of sass,

"You the one that threw the slushy on my friend?" I ask, she gives me a cruel smile.

"I don't know, am I?" She says teasing me, knowing from the appearance of her shes a freshman. "You need to apologize to him freshman," I tell her, again she gives me a devilish smile, I so want to punch the smile off her perfect little face right now.

"Oh do I now? You see that's not how it works Anorexia, I'm on top which makes you and your friends low on the popular pole," she says, I don't even bat an eye, nobody calls me Anorexia.

"I don't know about that Coffeebottle, see I'm junior, your a just stinky little freshman that thinks just because your on the Cheerios means you get to boss everyone around, that's not how it works in high school, Seniority rules around here!" I exclaim and walk away before I can cause her any brain damage.

I feel so proud of myself, for the first time in my life I stood up for myself and my friend from the Cheerios. The reason why I got so defensive when she called me Anorexic is because it's actually true, I never eat. It started when I was thirteen when I found out that they aloud bugs into the food we eat, disgusting.

"Hey Luke you want to play the Penis game?" I ask loudly as he walks out of the bathroom, he smirks and says

"as long as I get to yell Vagina."

"penis," I whisper softly,

"Vagina," he says a little bit louder than me.

We continue on until we yell really loud and of course we get scolded by the teacher that's walks by us.

"You need to get a sponge to clean out that mouth," she says, I wince at the word, sponge, what an unusual and a very awful word, yuck!

"Don't burn the place down," Luke teases me as I walk into my cooking class, I roll my eyes and say sarcastically "haha very funny."

Honestly I can't cook a meal to save my life, I usually walk out of the class with burn marks and food on me.

"Hi! I'm your new principle, Sugar Motta!" A woman with an annoying voice says loudly, "there is a Glee club that just started so please join..."

I block out her voice. I always wanted to be in a glee club sadly to say because I love to sing and I can meet some new guys, I'm just like my adopted dad but a girl they tell me. I was born in Lawrence Kansas or so my birth certificate, I was given up at birth, my real mom's name is Nicole.

"Oh that's just lovely!" I exclaim as I once again cut myself with the knife, I wince then some dude gets a paper towel and wets it. He puts it on my arm and he looks up at me, he has shaggy black hair with fair skin.

"Put pressure on it and it will stop bleeding," he tells me, he has a thick British accent.

"Your the new kid from England right?" I suggest, I saw him today get a slushy thrown into his face by Levi Van Dyne.

"So I am," he says and gives me a small smile and I can't help but smile back.

"I'm Cassie Puckerman," I say extending my hurt hand forgetting it was hurt, I wince then extend my good hand. "Lex Wilson. Can I ask you a question? Are slushies weapons in schools in America?" He asks, I laugh then realize he wasn't joking.

"Umm I guess you can say that," I suggest, he shakes his head,

"Wow American school is vicious," he mumbles.

"You get to the point where you'll start fighting back, that's what everyone does around here," I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Are you auditioning that new glee club by any chance?" He asks, I shake my head,

"why not, you get to sing and dance, do you not like to?" I shrug,

"I can't sing, I can't dance," I say humbly,

he sighs "everyone can sing or at least dance," he says encouragingly.

"Well I'm not everyone," I mumble,

"Just give it a try, I used to be in one at my old school. It was a lot of fun." He says, I start to shake my head but he says

"come on please?"

I think about it for a moment then I smile and tell him "bring it on!"

* * *

{Brendan Karofsky-Smythe}

* * *

"Why. Why. Why are you auditioning for that gay ass club?" My best bud Levi asks while we walk, all I can do is shrug.

"Seriously, your going to get your eye brows shaved off or something worse if the football players find out, which they're going to eventually," he exclaims.

"Would you please stop ranting me out. Please. I think your just jealous," I tell him,

He looks at me with shock "jealous?" He says.

I nod "cause I get to flirt with some hot girls that are not a bitch like the Cheerios," I tell him.

"But still, I don't want my bro to get bullied because of joining this Glee Club," he says, I roll my eyes for his concern for me.

"I can handle myself," I grumble as we walk into Mr. Birdie's class, she teaches Geometry, I hate her so much.

(In his mind)

So your probably wondering who I am and where am I from, well I'm not going to tell you, just kidding. My name is Brendan Karofsky-Smythe, if your wondering why I have two last names it's because my adopted parents are gay. Before I moved to Lima, before I had a family, I lived in Huntsville Alabama. My biological parents died in a very bad car accident when I was 2, that's all I know about them really. I was adopted by my fathers Sebastian and David when I was 3 and I'm very grateful of them. The true reason why I wanted to join that club is because, I be to feel more than just a guy who's a big football player.

My dad David fell in love with Sebastian when he transferred to Dalton Academy because he came out at his old school and got bullied horrendously. Honestly that's why I haven't came out of the closet, I'm bisexual, I like both genders. Also I'm scared that I'll get kicked off my baseball team which I've been doing baseball ever since I was ten. Well the only person I told about my sexuality was Levi, yes I know he can be a little cold and rude but on the inside he's an emotional reck.

WWe met in six grade in band, yes can't you believe it! He transferred here from Washington when he was 10, we became friends instantly. Well anyways back to what I was saying, I'm just afraid I'm going to lose everything if I come out.

"Dude check out Lea Hart's ass," Levi says causing me to go back down to earth, I sigh and roll my eyes, he's such a perv.

I pretend to look and tell him "nice," he smirks and we do a fist bump,

"I'm really sorry about ranting you out an hour ago," he says.

I shake my head "it's all good man," I tell him.

* * *

{Bailey Hudson}

* * *

I stare blankly at the Glee sign up sheet, I still remember what my mom told me before I left school

'You should join the New Direction, an old friend of ours is running it, when I was in school that group was my family.'

I roll my eyes and mumble "I'm going my own path mother," and I storm away from the sign up sheet.

(In her mind)

Oh in case your wondering, I'm Bailey Hudson, yes the daughter of the retired and the legendary broadway star, Rachel Berry. You maybe asking yourself why I would my family be living out in a small town in Ohio instead of New York or LA. Well my dad works here as a Junior English teacher at McKinley and after my mom finished her lead role in Wicked she came back for him. They made a promise that if the universe wanted them to be together then they'll be together and it was true.

Then I come back to my senses when I see her, Lea Hart, beautiful blonde hair and gold eyes, she's beautiful indeed.

I sigh as she walks pass me, just another thing I can't have.

As you can tell I like girls, it started ever since the big incident.

My mom before she went back to my dad she was dating this guy named Jesse St. James, she left him after several months of being abused by him. He had held a grudge for that moment on and kept it until he found me walking home one day from school when I was thirteen. He kidnapped me and abused me, it wasn't until 2 weeks that police found me in his basement, he's in prison for life now.

That's partly the reason why I like girls way more than guys. The only person that knows that I'm a lesbian is my dad which I can tell him everything, I'm just like him as he says a lot, I'm very modest in most things I do well except for my art, that's my one true passion.

I could paint all day and never get bored with it, I just love how the brushes slides across the white canvas with ease, dancing with the paint. And also drawing, I aways get commended on my drawings, usually I draw what I feel like if say I were mad I would draw some creature that's evil.

I roll my eyes to see Charlie Puckerman walking my way, she's convinced that I'm lesbian, and I didn't even tell her!

"Hey baby," she says, I pretend I don't hear her and shut my locker,

"Sweetheart don't pretend like you don't notice me," she tells me as I walk off, I can't help but suppress a smile.

"What do you want?" I ask when she follows me,

She pokes my arm causing me to look at her, she is pretty though, dark skinned, straight thick hair.

"You, me, Breadstix on Thursday at 7:00," she says, I blush but tell her

"can't I have plans."

"What kind of plans?" She presses, she's not giving up yet,

"My family is coming over," I lie.

"Okay.. Friday?" She asks,

I think for a second "my family and I are spending the day together," I lie and chuckle.

"Your such a bad liar," she comments,

"I won't give up. We will be together one day!" She says loudly, I look around to see if anyone is watch, close call, I walk into my class blushing and with a smile drawn wide on my face.

* * *

{Lea Hart}

* * *

(In her head)

First day of school, a day to finally see your friends from the long summer vacation. You may look at me and say 'wow I bet she's popular' just because of my clothes and hair. But in reality I'm not, I get bullied like this.

"Welcome back Demon Eyes!" The flock of Cheerios yell at me while they walk by, how I hate them so much.

I got the name cause of my eyes, there like this golden color that I got from my dad, people think they're creepy.

I look at the club sign up sheet looking for one thing, the New Directions.

I've never fit in at this school and my mom said that it was really an amazing experience.

My mom had a hard time in her high school life and I plan to do better, she and my dad plans on that too.

That's why I joined the abstinence club and the bible club because I want to make them feel proud of me.

I sign my name in cursive 'Lea Hart' and walk away proud of myself.

My best friend, basically my only friend is Cory Evans, we met at my parents 20 year reunion and we came friends instantly.

Yes I know he's a big jockey football play that picks on people but that's a thing I'm working on him with that.

He's just so afraid that he's going to lose his stop on top which I'm trying to tell him it's not worth it.

While I try to convince him about that he always tries to tell me to become a Cheerio, which I will never be . I hate Cheerios, I hate their snobbish ways, I hate everything about them, they're just so stuck up.

* * *

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. AND I HOPE I GOT THE CHARACTERS RIGHT. ONLY A FEW MORE INTROS UNTIL CHAPTER ONE. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Pilot Part 3

**hello, hello, hello and welcome to the last part of the pilot. im so excited because now i get to write this drama filled story. enjoy :)**

* * *

{Leanne Puckerman}

I get dragged into my cheer leading Coach's office by the principal Mrs. Flanagan, she forces me to sit down.

"Sue Sylvester do you know what YOUR Cheerio just did?" She exclaims, gosh I didn't know there was a person out that sounded this annoying. The old woman looks up from her desk, she puts on her glasses quickly and blurts out

"Well look who it is Sugar-can't-sing and... Wholly crap is that Black Cheerio's daughter?!"

Mrs. Flanagan asks her "do you know what she did?! She put peanut butter all over the club sign up sheets except for yours, did you put her up to this?"

Coach Sylvester ignores her looks at me with shock, "are you the bastard child your mom gave birth to when she was at her graduation party?" She asks, I can't help but snicker.

"No mam that is my older sister Charlie," I say, so that's why she's so messed up in her brain, I always knew she had some screws loose.

"Are you going to do something about this?!" Mrs. Flanagan exclaims,

The old lady just looked confused at her "you're the principal aren't you suppose to take care of these situations?" She asks.

Mrs. Flanagan rolls her eyes and says "I can't do anything to her because she's your Cheerio. Remember. When you told Figgins to sign that paper that you said was a petition against Abortion but it was actually a paper that let's you decide when the your Cheerios get in trouble what there punishment is." "

Oh yeeeaahh!... Chocolate Cheerio, you remind me of a younger me, well a black younger me. You have that fire in your eyes that means you won't stop until the jobs finished, I'm making you Captain of the freshman Cheerios," she tells me and I hear Mrs. Flanagan sigh then storms out of the room

. "Do you need anything else?" She asks, I shake my head then she points the door "then do me a favor... Get the hell out of my office,"

"You won't regret this," I tell her as I walk out the door, she just grunts.

Well that went easier than I expected, haha! Then all of a sudden this pretty boy runs into me,

"Watch where your going Princess!" I exclaim,

"You know giving people rude and insulting nicknames isn't going to solve your problems." He tells me ask I pass, I sigh in frustration, I hate people like that!

* * *

{Luke Chang}

"Hi! Would you like to join the new glee club?" I hear a voice ask me as I grab my stuff out of my locker. I shut my locker to see a guy, six foot maybe with dirty blonde hair and a bright smile on his face,

"No thanks I can't sing that good," I lie through my teeth and walk away.

"You don't have to sing, you can dance if you would prefer," he offers,

"I can't dance," I lie again.

"Everyone can sing or at least dance," he tells me, I stop and turn around to face him,

"I like your enthusiasm but I'm not the type that goes out their and dances and sings in flashy costumes in front of millions of people," I tell him trying to not to sound like an asshole.

"Well can you at least take a flyer and possibly recruit people? because we need them" He asks me handing me a flyer,

It's the least I can do so I tell him "Sure."

Then once he's out of sight I walk to the trash can and throw it away, I barely have any friends and most of them are the burnouts and outcasts so this wouldn't do them any good. I walk to class feeling bad for what I did, poor guy.

* * *

{Madison Hummel-Anderson}

So far I'm hating high school, today I got a slushy thrown in my face and I keep getting shoved into lockers just like off the movies. Maybe this is how my dads were treated in high school, getting thrown into lockers every single day.

"Hi are you looking in to join Glee Club?" A guy with warm brown eyes asks me as I walk down the hall,

I shake my head and tell him with a smile "Already sign up."

He beams at my response and walks with me "That's great! Your probably wondering what is glee cl-"

"I already know what it's about. That's how my dads met," I tell him,

"Dads?" He questions, that's what everyone says when I tell them about my parents.

"Uhh. Yes. My dads are... gay," I tell him softly,

"That's cool," he says.

"Wait, your not going to make fun of me?" I ask sort of shocked,

"Why would a gay guy make fun of a girl with gay dads, now that's just plain stupid," he says,

"let me introduce myself, I'm Maximillion Abrams, sort I go by Max." I smile and tell him

"Madison Hummel-Anderson,"

"Well it's been nice chatting with you Madison Hummel-Anderson and I have no doubt that you will make it, I have this gift where I can tell if someone has talent and I think you have some," he tells me and walks into his class.

Well I guess I made my first high school friend, I'm kind of glad too.

* * *

{Matt Lopez-Pierce}

"Can someone please tell me what the Capitol of Kansas is?" My history teacher asks, I raise my hand, the teacher looks shocked

"Matthew Lopez-Pierce," she calls out.

"Oz," I say with determination, the kids around me all laugh at my answer and I look at them confusingly,

"what?"

"Do you even know who the president is?" She ask me,

I have to think about it for a moment "Will Smith," I tell her and again people laugh.

"Who on earth told you that?" She asks me confusingly

, "My mom," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, "The president right now is Barack Obama," she corrects me,

"I think your wrong but it's okay everyone gets things wrongs at times," I tell her kindly and go back to my 'studying'.

I start doodle on my text book, drawing mustaches on those weird looking faces, I like pretending I'm stupid when I raise my hand. My moms tell me that I act just like Brittany (who is my mom) when she was in high school which that means I'll get into a high high collage. I don't want to be in a math collage because math is boring I either want to go to dance school or art school cause right now I am drawing great mustaches on those people!

* * *

{Juliette Heart}

Come on Percy you can beat that Hydra with help from Tyson!, I yell in my head as I read and walk, I'm officially in hook on the series Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Then all of a sudden I accidentally run into someone causing me to drop my book.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry," I say, great the books have me saying Annabeth's quotes, I grab my book when he tries to grab it for me and our hands touch for a second. I look at him, taking in his description, he's Asian decent of course with a full head of spiky black hair.

My heart pounds as we pause for a moment, "I didn't see you around school last year, are you new?" He asks me as we walk.

"Yeah I got kicked out of my private school just down the road last year so I decided to come here," I tell him, somewhat feeling like a bad ass.

"Now what would a sweet and innocent looking girl do to get kicked out of a private school?" He asks me, I can't help but smile at the ground.

"A lot actually," I tell him,

I hear him chuckle "like what?" He presses.

"Why are you asking me these questions, for all I know you could be a stalker," I tell him,

"I'm not I promise, if I was a stalker I would've stalked you long before seeing how beautiful you are," he says.

"Besides I don't even have your name," I tell him blush badly,

"Okay well I'll give it to you, my name is... Asian boy," he says in an official voice joking around, I giggle, "no no I'm just kidding I'm Luke Chang."

"That's a cool name," I tell him,

"I don't get a name in return?" He asks sounding a little sad.

"Your going to have to earn that answer," I tell him with a smiles and walk into my classroom, did I seriously just flirt with some random stranger?

* * *

{Cory Evans}

You know how they say you become a man when you have your first beer well that's not the case in our school, our motto is you become a man when you throw your first slushy at someone. And today I'll become a man.

"Sooo who are you going to do it to Evans?" One of the football players asks,

"I dare you to do it to one of the Cheerios," I hear another football play snicker.

"Hell to the no! I don't want them to hold a grudge over me then I won't get any!" I exclaim,

People part as we pass, I can't help but pretend like I'm going to throw it into these losers faces.

Then I see her, my best friend Lea Hart, she pulls me from my group and asks "what are you doing?"

"Drinking a slushy," I lie, snickering, she rolls her eyes as if she doesn't believe me.

"I know what you are going to do, your going to throw this slushy into one of your brothers or sisters faces," she tells me, she's a religious person so she says that everyone is our siblings in Christ.

"So? I'm just picking on them, no harm, no foul," I tell her, "just like I would do to my actual siblings if I did have one." She sighs and mumbles "I knew once they put you on top that you would change," she storms away leaving me feeling guilty.

She's always been there for me, when picked on my she would stand up for me. When I had a meltdown for some stupid reason she always calmed me down so I decide to chafe after her,

"Okay fine I'll throw the damn slushy away," I tell her out of breath when I catch up to her.

She looks at the slushy then at me, "okay do it," she says as if she doesn't think I'm going to do it.

Well looks like today I won't become a man, I think hopelessly and throw the slushy away, "there, you happy?" I ask her.

She nods her head "very," she tells me as she looks up at me, I like her but only as a sister.

We've been friends ever since we were babies so we're very close.

"Okay so there is this thing and it's called Glee club and our parents were in it and I sign up for it because you know how I love singing and all... I was thinking you should join.. Since you are an amazing singing," she tells me.

I shake my head cautiously "I'm not that great," I say being modest, she stops walking and I stop with her.

"Have you heard your self sing? You are so good," she tells me,

I want to tell her thanks but I just say "no I'm not." And we continue to walk

, "Well at least give it a try," she tells me,

"No I'll pass, Demon Eyes," I tell her jokingly and she hits me.

"You know I hate that name!" She exclaims,

"I was just kidding, take it easy," I tell her as we walk into class,

"Still it's not funny!" She yells as I try not to laugh failing miserably.

* * *

**So tell me if i got them right and if i didnt Ill go back later and change them. Thank you for reading. i cant wait to write Chapter 2 :3**


End file.
